


Dance With Me My Darling

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me My Darling

"Dance with me..."

John's request is soft and Katie smiles as she accepts his hand, he smiles, pulling her closer, the way that his hand rests on her back tells her everything even as they settle into the hold. There is something naturally gentle about John and yet, when they dance, he leads with a natural calm that puts her at ease. Since Strictly they have rarely danced, John had seemed a little unsure of himself. Now the two of them are finally dancing again and Katie smiles as they dance. It may not be perfect, but it is love. Just the two of them. The music is, naturally, soft and John seems far too aware of her. She smiles again as she speaks softly. 

"Relax, darling... it's just us. No pressure."

He sighs but smiles and relaxes, the movements are easier now. John is relaxed and his naturally tender ways are showing. They move a little easier now, John is happy, smiling and she is more than content just to follow what he does. She isn't looking for anything more than a little closeness.


End file.
